


Bitty Boppy Betty

by Leonie_Poisson



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonie_Poisson/pseuds/Leonie_Poisson
Summary: 说好的猫卷酒吧卫生间pwp（和“分配O”稍微有点设定不同）没有逻辑没头没尾不会开车发泄爆炸压力的产物（题目来自Pink Martini同名歌曲，讲的是一个年轻高官实际上是个女装大佬不过大家都很开心毫无偏见的故事）（本故事没有女装）
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

帕瓦尔上一次性经历并不愉快。那是初春天，下过一场冷雨，落地窗子水雾朦朦胧胧透进一点长青针叶植物的浓冷的墨绿。从酒会上抓来的Alpha尺寸客观但技术烂的不行，仗着身体优势连润滑都懒得做，直在干涩甬道里横冲直撞。最后为了刺激出些水来减轻痛苦，帕瓦尔勉强靠着自己的手指也完成了高潮，只是躺在床上怎么想怎么不痛快，也懒得表现出一贯的温情，只盯着窗外微白的暮光。凄厉的猫叫声划破晨雾，据说这是母猫交配发出的声音，公猫生殖器上长有倒刺刺痛母猫，唯有那种痛才能刺激排卵受孕。虽然知道有这么回事，可这叫声实在是太过凄厉，Alpha还在熟睡，而这叫声和疼痛让帕瓦尔根本无法入睡，披了睡袍去厨房冲了一杯可可。  
如果母猫承受交合的痛苦是为了生育，那他现在这么难受也不知道为个什么，毕竟他又不生孩子，如今的事业以及他本人的意愿都容不下他怀胎十月。昨晚之前他还是个乐于睡不同Alpha的Omega，享受身体以及Alpha们的侍候，心情好了再侍候回去，这原本是他的生活方式。经历了昨晚的痛苦之后，他觉得自己有必要再好好想想，这一想就是一整个春天和半个夏天。

七月，他正式来到慕尼黑。从南德地区一个州的首府来到另一个州并不算什么大动作，德语他能听个七七八八，方言他也不打算听懂会说，毕竟这是方言者自己的密码，他没必要闯进别人的空间去窥视。新家是请当地人推荐的，按照斯图加特住所装修，很合他心意，之后体检签约拍摄，忙了一通之后，在整整四个月后，帕瓦尔想去慕尼黑的酒吧转转。  
我只是去转转，他心里琢磨着换了他自己喜欢的那套衣服，白衬衫米色半截裤，有点夸张的尾戒和黑色皓石耳钉，以及足——够浓的CK Eternity for men，不管了，他才不要管那么多，香水喷多了会熏死谁跟他有什么关系呢？他只是想安安静静好好喝杯酒罢了。  
不过帕瓦尔酒量一直不大，喝了一杯马丁尼就已经有点上头，第二杯之后胃里就开始翻涌，他强自镇定扶着墙迈着自以为最稳健的步伐往洗手间去，低着头在拐角那里他碰上了一个人——碰是字面意思，准确说他是一头撞进了他的怀里，那个人穿着牛仔短裤，上半身似乎是件蓝白花的度假风衬衣，胸口有些他喜欢的麝香味，他太喜欢了甚至一度忘记抬头，就这么埋在对方的怀里不动，对方也没有把他推开。  
“你醉了，”过了好久才有声音从头顶传过来，“是要去卫生间么？”  
帕瓦尔点头，然后那人搀着他往卫生间里走，还很细心地帮他打开了隔间门。之前没怎么吃东西，吐得也不多，干呕一阵嗓子被胃酸蛰得痛，冲过水后他打开隔间门，却没想到牛仔短裤还在，他半坐在洗手池台子上歪着头。帕瓦尔这时候看清了他的长相，瘦长脸，卷毛头，留着胡茬，灯光昏暗，却能看清楚那双褐色眼睛格外好看。鬼使神差地，帕瓦尔借着酒劲伸手去想去解对方的衬衣扣子，结果却被一下子捏住了手腕，那人是用了一点力的，不至于让他太疼但也有些酸麻不适，帕瓦尔吓着了，抬起朦胧可怜的醉眼望着那个Alpha，装可怜是他最后的杀招，希望对方看着他还不是很丑的情况下放过他让他回家挺尸。  
“虽然没有中你的计，但不得不说，你的招数很高明，我喜欢。”对方附在自己耳边喃喃细语好像情人私话，暧昧的气息喷在耳廓有些酥痒，“你可能还不认得我，不过我认得你，本雅明·帕瓦尔，法国来的右后卫，我未来的队友，可以说是全欧洲最美的Omega。”对方把“最美”那两个字咬出神奇的摩擦音格外暧昧，不知什么时候那双手已经伸进了他的衣服将他搓圆捏扁。  
这句话说完帕瓦尔酒醒了一半，顾不上拍开对方在自己胸前揉捏的手，眼睛瞪得老大，他不想这么快在未来队友面前崩了从前费力建设的清纯人设，更何况最近他的确没什么兴致，刚刚伸手只是喝醉了想调戏人搞恶作剧，却没想到是把自己送进别人嘴里。  
“初次见面，我叫莱昂·格雷茨卡。”那人的说德语口音和他之前熟悉的别人都不一样，“你不用担心我揭你的底……毕竟，我们是同类人。”  
“同……同类人？”帕瓦尔此时眼睛迷蒙，因为格雷茨卡已经把手伸到了下面，恰到好处的刺激让他脸颊绯红，抱着他脖子的双臂收的更紧，一条腿已经缠在Alpha的身上像只蝉，他有点不太熟悉自己这个状态，有点想挣扎却又有点不想。  
“不追求爱情，只满足欲望。你难道不是这样的吗？不然，为什么故意在我面摔倒，还这么准摔进我怀里扶都扶不起来呢？”  
说着一个吻就落了下来。与其说是吻，不如说是舔舐，舌尖和胡茬磨蹭到帕瓦尔的脸，衬衫的扣子已经被解开，两片前襟之间透出度假晒出的小麦色胸膛，顺着格雷茨卡的力道帕瓦尔又被推回了隔间里，整个后背靠在凹凸不平的墙面上，现在上衣一边滑落在手肘一边堪堪挂在肩膀上，两条腿张开摆着欢迎的姿势。  
“所以你是在邀请我么？”格雷茨卡舔了舔食指，然后伸去把玩帕瓦尔的乳头。帕瓦尔没有办法回答只是发出长长的叹息。他自己都不知道自己是中了什么蛊，呼吸紊乱衣服凌乱似乎已经欲火焚身，但却抗拒面前这个人因为一边手肘撑在斑驳着涂鸦和小广告的墙壁上靠近的鼻尖。  
“所以你是在拒绝我。”格雷茨卡立刻收起自己花花公子的笑容，严肃的甚至有些可怕。他整了整歪斜的领子，眯着眼睛看着已经面色绯红浑身发抖的帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔一把抓住了格雷茨卡刚刚整理好的衣领子摁在自己胸口，两个人的嘴唇就那么撞在一起。就这么几分钟功夫帕瓦尔的嘴唇已经热到发烫，他哆嗦着手解着格雷茨卡的衬衣，那指尖也比刚才更加灼热。  
浓重男香之下一股桃子甜味出卖了帕瓦尔。那只伸进帕瓦尔短裤的手也摸到了他主人想要的答案。  
帕瓦尔鄙视一生一代一双人的笑话，带着只上床不讲恋爱的心态游戏人间，不过此时此刻在最原始欲望的趋势下，他打破了自己的思考，和一只发情的母猫没有任何区别。异物在他的甬道口摩擦着，现在他背对着格雷茨卡，双手撑着铁水管饱满圆润的臀部微翘，湿滑的秘境已经完全暴露刚刚认识的北德Alpha性器面前。  
“啊……”进入的时候两人同时呻吟出声。  
能感觉到格雷茨卡绝对也是经历丰富的人，并不像那些毛头小伙子似的急着横冲直撞，先是缓慢但深入地探索着帕瓦尔的身体，同时伸手握住了他的前端细细把玩。那具敏感容易高潮的身体立时无法招架这冲击颅顶的快感，一波剧烈的颤抖后喷了格雷茨卡一手，通道也痉挛着将格雷茨卡夹得冒出喉头音。  
时机到了。  
巴掌落下臀肉软弹，现在是时候攻城略地了。发情、初次高潮和之后一直不断的刺激让Omega流水潺潺，打湿了挂在Omega大腿上的内裤，爱液润滑之下两人的生殖器官紧密又和谐的咬合在一起，每一次摩擦似乎都带着让人颤抖的火花。帕瓦尔已经撑不住自己的身体，全靠格雷茨卡用力扶着他才不至于摔倒，Omega看得清面前各种语言的奇怪涂鸦中的“bizou（亲吻）”“putain（婊子）”嘲笑着此时此刻在一片肮脏黑暗中任人摆布的他，还有烟头烫的黑迹和可疑的液体痕迹。  
“啊——”  
Alpha的精液全数射在Omega的身体里（不过并没有成结），同时牙齿咬破了Omega脖颈上的腺体。Omega此时发出了交配中的母猫才会发出的凄厉尖叫，这声音甚至吓到了刚刚完成射精的Alpha。  
“你在搞什么鬼？”他低声在帕瓦尔耳边嗔道。Omega回过头来斜着媚眼看着他：“怎么？被吓软了吗？”  
“去你的！”气急了的格雷茨卡把手指插进了帕瓦尔湿腻得一塌糊涂的生殖腔抠弄，痒得帕瓦尔直躲，只是早已经被卡在角落里根本跑不掉，被压在墙上任Alpha舔弄敏感的乳头之后一路向下到了刚刚高潮过还一开一合着的生殖腔。粗粝的舌尖仿佛生了倒刺，刮得他整个人触电似的发抖，摁着格雷茨卡的头就想把他推开：“你今天已经不行了！别再招我我要回家！”  
格雷茨卡从他两腿之间抬起褐色的眼睛，里头只是狡黠，看得帕瓦尔紧张地咽了口口水。  
“我没力气了。”半天Omega才挤出一句话。不过这时候他一条腿已经被格雷茨卡抬起来缠在自己腰上，粉嘟嘟湿淋淋的生殖腔口整个暴露在昏暗灯光里闪着晶亮亮的水光，上面抵着格雷茨卡的生殖器。


	2. Chapter 2

“你真的还行吗？”帕瓦尔口齿有点不清，勾了勾脚趾，临时标记过后他已经没那么饥渴，他忍住皮一下的冲动，没有按他自己的歪点子去用手指弹那已经半软的生殖器。  
“不行了。”格雷茨卡倒是不藏着掖着，耸了耸一边肩膀，解开好几个扣子的衬衣就这么被他抖下去滑到手肘半挂在他身上露出饱满圆润的三角肌和胸肌，一时也香艳起来。  
“你一个Alpha居然说自己不行。”帕瓦尔乐了，因为酒精发涨的额头歪到一边用手扶住。他这个人就是这样，高潮过后就容易困，更别提他刚刚还喝了一杯马丁尼。格雷茨卡的手还在细嫩的大腿上滑来滑去，掌缘握杠铃磨出来的茧子摩擦着敏感的皮肤，看见帕瓦尔露出困意，伸出另一只手捏住他的下巴就吻了上去，生殖器也顺势整个滑进帕瓦尔的身体。  
“你骗人！”帕瓦尔伸口咬了一下格雷茨卡的嘴唇低声叫道。  
“我没有，你不感觉这跟刚刚的硬度不太一样吗？”说着格雷茨卡已经抽了出去，帕瓦尔的腿也被放了下去，“我看今天就这样了，不如回头——啊……你……”  
“怎么了？”帕瓦尔笑着挑了挑眉，脸上不知道是为什么这么红（废话当然是喝多了），右手已经抓住了格雷茨卡的命脉。他也有健身撸铁，但是没有Alpha那么勤快，掌缘只是皮肤微微有点硬，其他地方都很柔软。Omega直直盯着Alpha褐色的眼睛，舔湿了自己的左掌心握住那里缓缓套弄了一会而，然后跪下用嘴含住前端，抬着眼睛直直看着看着这个仅有一面之缘的Alpha。  
“你不是累了吗？”这回换格雷茨卡气息急促了，“哦……对，非常好……”  
帕瓦尔并不习惯给人口交，说句实话，他嫌恶心,根本没办法理解小电影里不管男人女人为什么能那么有热情地取悦另一个人的生殖器。他包不住牙齿，格雷茨卡也不敢自己乱动，生怕牙尖嘴利的母猫一个不小心刮破哪里，手指插进被汗水打半湿的蓬松卷发带出柠檬马鞭草味洗发露的香气。“轻一点，乖，这种事，不是靠蛮力的。”他看着埋首在他两腿之间的美丽Omega吞吐着他的性器，一种无法言说的征服感伴着口腔的湿润几乎要刺激得他再次缴械，他忙托着Omega的腋窝扶他起来，替他擦掉嘴角的液体，很用力地在他细嫩的脸蛋上亲了一口：  
“还要吗？”Alpha将气息气息喷在Omega的耳边，顺便舔了一下Omega的耳垂。帕瓦尔在格雷茨卡颈窝那里点了点头，话都懒得说。为了照顾体力不支的帕瓦尔，格雷茨卡先坐在马桶上，Omega把自己的白衬衣拉回自己肩膀上，扶着格雷茨卡坐了下去。  
“唔……刚刚你果然没说谎。”帕瓦尔整个人趴在格雷茨卡身上，温热的躯体散发着刺激Alpha感官的信息素，柔软内壁不断吮吸。格雷茨卡觉得自己处在随时会崩溃的边缘，他吻住帕瓦尔近在咫尺的红唇，舌尖撬开齿关在口腔里卷来卷去，一边手指揉捏着Omega的乳头，胯并不急着往上顶。Omega有点烦躁地扭了几下屁股，一股热流喷涌而出，两个人的大腿根立时泛滥成灾，他呻吟出声，身体向后弓去，上身美妙的肌肉曲线拉得纤长。原本帕瓦尔还打算踮着脚尖试图自己动，但现在格雷茨卡能感受到帕瓦尔大腿筛糠似的抖个不停。  
“啊——顶我，求求你……里面好空好痒啊……求求你……”Omega用最软的调子说着骚话，并抱住了Alpha的头，整片胸膛就伸在年轻Alpha的面前。操，还控制个屁。Alpha舔了舔嘴唇，托着帕瓦尔细嫩的臀部晃晃悠悠站起来（坐着往上顶实在是吃力不讨好），把Omega悬空抵在厕所隔间门上，刚刚喷溅出体液的顺着大腿流了下来。Alpha又好气又好笑，手指蘸着潮吹液抠挖着Omega的后穴，狠狠往里顶了几下：“你看看你，流这么多水，是不是很久没被干过了？刚刚上来就要解我衣服……就这么欠Alpha操你是吗？嗯？”说着他的前端又顶了一下Omega敏感的子宫口。  
他突然很想再往里顶一下完全成结，把所有东西一滴不落地射进去，然后这个哼哼唧唧的淫荡的Omega就会怀孕、生子、哺乳，已经很饱满的乳房更加饱胀，乳头渗出的奶水孩子吃不完也来不及吸，很快就会打湿他的衣服——一边想着，格雷茨卡的舌头刮过帕瓦尔一边乳头，顶操的速度越来越快，咕叽咕叽的水声和销魂的声音伴随隔板吱吱呀呀的声音。估计外头的Alpha听了也会硬吧，想到这个格雷茨卡更加兴奋，又顶了二十几下就射了，但没忍心真的成结。帕瓦尔又达到一波高潮，甬道内壁死死绞着Alpha的生殖器，他人也死死抱住格雷茨卡像只巨型考拉。格雷茨卡跌坐回去不停喘气，等他回过神来，帕瓦尔已经挂在他身上睡着了。

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为格雷茨卡亲妈本来认定的cp是磁鸡，但是尝试开车的时候想到鸡哥算了算了就会发抖（划掉）觉得违和，鸡大佬在我眼里只可远观而不可亵玩（？）。  
> 写猫卷车本来只是玩的，但是玩着玩着感觉，如果只是追求单纯感官刺激和减压效果似乎有些太无脑，我本人实际上也并不喜欢为了开车而开车，所以如果可以在九十月份顺利了结掉那桩事，或许可以写写他们两个间真正的爱情故事吧。毕竟我也那么喜欢卷卷。


End file.
